UA
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Se siente irreal, perfecto, demasiado. Inspirado en una manipulación. CrissColfer!


Hi :)

Sólo tengo una cosa que decir para esto y es que... me inspiré en este montaje que circula por ahí, quiten los espacios a pesar de que sea una url muy grande, no se arrepentirán D

(http : / / s3 . amazonaws . com / data . tumblr . com / tumblr_lt2nsuaCOZ1qm87luo1_1280 . jpg?AWSAccessKeyId = AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires = 1318750538&Signature = rg4hbDZofFrqZDRuQeViqpjMFwY%3D)

* * *

><p><strong>UA<strong>

(Universo Alterno)

Chris siente el aire golpeando contra su rostro y la vista a través de sus lentes de sol del inmenso mar azul le relaja. El barco se balancea despacio y él se sostiene de la orilla de metal mientras contempla la vista. La luz del sol del atardecer es preciosa y Chris respira profundamente, llenando a su máxima capacidad sus pulmones y exhala. Él no creyó que sería alguien de barcos pero, bueno, que son sus vacaciones de luna de miel al fin y hay que probar de todo.

Se siente feliz.

–Hey, tú. – Y ahí está él, con una sonrisa en sus labios y esos ridículos lentes rosas. – ¿Intentando esconderte?

–Escapar, en realidad. – Bromea.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Darren enrosca uno de sus brazos por su cintura y besa su hombro con cariño antes de recargar la cabeza en él, risos negros volando salvajemente en todas direcciones por el viento.

Hay algo de mágico y extraño en esa escena, Chris piensa, que es demasiado perfecta. Cómo si alguien más la escribiera para ellos. Pero se muerde los labios y sólo toma la mano de su esposo y entrelaza sus dedos, suspirando ligeramente.

– ¿Crees en las vidas paralelas? – Darren salta, su voz silbando suave sobre el golpe del agua contra el barco.

–Oh, no… ¿esta es otro argumento para hacerme creer que tienes lapsos de recuerdos sobre tu vida pasada siento algún tipo de cachorro subdesarrollado? Porque tus puntos han sido tan bien fundamentados que empiezo a creerte.

Darren ríe sin aire.

–No, no realmente. – Hay un pequeño silenció antes de que vuelve a hablar. – Sobre universos alternos, sobre vivir otro tiempo… – Chris se gira, sin salir del semi-abrazo y mira a Darren, quien se encoge de hombros. – Es sólo que a veces pienso que te conozco desde hace mucho.

–Me conoces desde hace toda la vida, _Dare_… – Chris susurra con gentileza y ve la sonrisa de Darren aparecer, suave y tambaleante.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero, Chris. Porque tú también lo sientes. – Y Chris lo sabe y por supuesto que lo ha sentido. Como justo ahora. A veces no puede evitar sentir como si su tiempo con Darren no fuera suficiente. Como si a veces, estando juntos, incluso a través de todos estos años, fuera alguna especie de privilegio. Como si la opción de no estar juntos, cualquiera que fuese la razón, latiera contra su piel de realidad.

– ¿Estás diciendo que en otra vida yo fui actor? –Chris bromea, porque joder, que jamás podría con eso. Nació para dirigir, nunca para actuar.

Darren ríe.

–Claro, de hecho fue así como nos conocimos.

–Ahá... Déjame adivinar. En una serie donde cantábamos musicales y éramos algo así como la pareja gay del momento, ¿no?

Se echan a reír con ganas, porque es el escenario más irreal de todos y suena muy ilógico.

En medio de su ataque, Chris se encuentra sorprendido por el sonido del disparo de una cámara.

– ¡Hey! – Pelea con fingida indignación y Darren esquiva su golpe sin fuerza.

–Ven aquí. – Le pide y Chris lo hace.

Se acercan, sosteniéndose el uno al otro y Darren alza el celular. Chris se gira a besar la mejilla de su esposo justo antes de que se tome la foto y ambos sonríen.

–Una más, – Darren lo acerca un poco más y Chris siente su corazón ir rápido, incluso después de tanto tiempo. – Pero como si fuéramos estrellas de televisión.

– ¿Cómo si fuéramos estrellas de televisión?

– ¡Si, como si trabajáramos en algún tipo de musical de televisión raro!

–Está bien.

Ponen sus mejores poses y la cámara hace clic.

Se siente irreal, perfecto, demasiado.

Como si alguien más lo escribiera para ellos y ese sólo fuera algún tipo de universo alterno.

* * *

><p>omg.<p> 


End file.
